vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Added new links
Been a while so I updated the links for our main page, some new websites added. I think we all need to make a decision on where we stand these days with VO forums, while I will not add their url I won't stop us decideing and someone else adding. I'm not a beaucrat nor do I want to be one anymore, so as a normal editor I can't go against what the majority of the editors want. For me to re-add it, I'd need an re-ensurancce from the guy in charge the problem that caused it to be removed won't be allowed to happen. I don't want them to stop discussing the wikia, but the issues with VO forum were never that. I wish I could get a few folks there to understand that the probem was NEVER I didn't want them to stop discussing the wikia, the problem was WHAT they were discussing. I mean I started only complaining about it when the first 4 topics I read haad the latest post as a whine/bitch/rant about the wikia. They did nothing to prevent the issues surrounding this at the forum which led to the reasons why we don't link to them anymore. Even if it I was still a beaucrat, there is nothing I can do to go to VO forums and settle the issues between the communities. The number of times I saw people critising the wikia as "Angel Emfrbl's wikia" was getting old, hence why I can never be beaucrat ever again. The wikia has to be run by the Vocaloid community and not me or it will never be seen as anything less then "Angel Emfrbl's wikia". But there are many of us who had no involvement with the incident and I'm leaving the ulimtate decision up to the great vocaloid wikia community to decide for themselves if we ever link to VO forums. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't see it being an issue as long as we can be assured the problem that caused it's removal won't happen again. Taboo6938 (talk) 16:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :I can't really comment too much since I was one of those involved in the incident and it sort of prevents me adding them myself. VO likes having the freedom to be able to critise everything and everyone. However, the problem I see and the reason why I've raised this is that the wikia itself is suppose to be "neutral". Is having a grudge really all that "neutral". Sure we can't allow topics that heavily mudsling the VO community, whereas they can, but we can't be seen to hold grudges against how another community runs itself, nor ask them to change. Just as certain members of VO critised and wanted the wikia to live by the terms they wanted and would not let us run the wikia without their voices being heard, if we do the same are we no better then them? :The answer is we're not, which has been bugging me for a while now. At the end of the day it feels so immature to keep this up and I think its time to let things slide. True, there is still bad karma and there at this point I can't help noticing the elitism that seems to brew from there at times... But is it worth making the wikia look bad just to point out how bad they look? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::You're right by saying we can't make the wikia look bad in order to point out issues with VO forums, as it's not worth it in the end. :::With that being said I suggest letting bygones be bygones and that we move on from the issue. Taboo6938 (talk) 16:47, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I guess its time now to swallow some pride and re-add that link. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC)